


Fire in the Hole

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Firefighters, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Well, crap.</i> Kasus kali ini melibatkan pembakaran gedung dan seorang Kagami Taiga, yang menurut Detektif Aomine Daiki, amat sangat kaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Hole

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih tak terhingga diberikan kepada @Linlung_ di twitter, karena tanpa memberi ide soal au!aokaga, drabble ini tidak akan pernah dibuat. love you so much, linda! makasih sudah mau dipenuhi mention-nya (sampe pending sejam-an gara-gara diriku away hahahahaha) dan mau nungguin ending drabble ini di mention o)-)
> 
> setting semua ini di tokyo, jepang btw :p

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ponsel Aomine berdering ketika pria tinggi itu tengah menyikat gigi. _Ya, ya, Kapten Imayoshi, ya_ , ia akan segera menuju lokasi kasus jadi berhentilah membuat telinganya pekak karena nyaring telepon. Rutinitas pagi Aomine sama setiap harinya dan ia akhiri dengan menyampirkan Colt kesayangannya di pinggang.

Aomine membuka alamat yang dikirim ke kotak masuknya begitu ia keluar dari apartemen. Lokasi kasus kali ini cukup jauh, perjalanan pasti akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Dahi Aomine berkernyit melihat alamat yang dikirimkan Imayoshi, sebuah area gedung tua yang telah lama tidak ditinggali. Kalau ada orang yang mati di sana, pasti mati karena dibunuh, sebab mana ada orang zaman sekarang yang sukarela datang ke area seperti itu untuk liburan?

Ketika sampai di TKP, dua kata yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah: _terlalu ramai_. Mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran masih teratur parkir di sepanjang jalan area gedung. Beberapa mobil patroli terlihat di antara mobil damkar yang terbilang raksasa tersebut.

"Kebakaran?" tanya Aomine sambil menunduk melewati garis kuning polisi. Imayoshi, tentu saja, sudah tiba di lokasi terlebih dahulu.

"Makanya buka ponselmu. Jangan jadikan pajangan saja."

Aomine mengabaikan dampratan Imayoshi, sudah biasa mendengar Kaptennya dan sudah biasa pula mengabaikan Kaptennya. Lagipula, bila Imayoshi memang sedang bicara serius, ia akan sadar dan, _yeah_ , pasti mendengarkan.

"Ya, ya, maaf. Kronologi singkatnya?"

"Saat tiba di tempat ini, gedung masih dilalap api. Pasukan pemadam lebih dahulu tiba. _Plot twist_ , korban adalah salah satu personil damkar setempat."

 _Oke_ , memang benar pembunuhan.

"Ada saksi mata?" Imayoshi menatap Aomine dengan pandangan kau-tidak-lihat-raut-wajahku-? khasnya, dan detektif berkulit gelap itu segera mencoret kata saksi mata di dalam otaknya.

Ketika Aomine melangkah lebih jauh, sosok lain menghampiri dirinya, tinggi yang tak jauh beda dengannya, rambut yang berwarna merah menyala, serta garis wajah yang begitu tegas, dan _oh_ , bentuk alis yang sedikit abnormal.

"Sersan Kagami Taiga. Anda terlambat datang, Detektif," ujar sosok itu cepat, dari bahasa tubuh anggota damkar itu pun Aomine tahu bahwa ia tidak disambut dengan baik karena waktu tibanya di TKP. _Whatever_.

"Seluruh gedung terbakar habis? Tidak ada yang tertinggal kecuali besi gosong dan jasad?"

Ketidaksukaan sersan damkar itu kian kentara, "—Rekan kerja kami," Kagami mengoreksi dan Aomine hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat agar ia segera mendapat informasi.

Kagami menjelaskan beberapa lama mengenai kondisi TKP dengan kekakuan yang membuat kulit Aomine terasa gatal, lalu tiba-tiba di saat seperti itu, ia malah menerima pesan dari kaptennya.

_'Sersan Kagami akan menjadi konsultan dalam kasus ini.'_

"—dan belum ditemukan akseleran di TKP," kata Kagami mengakhiri evaluasinya, masih dengan rasa iritasi kentara di air muka dan gestur tubuhnya.

_Well, crap._

Beberapa hari ke depan akan terasa sangat, _sangat_ penuh dengan kecanggungan.

**Author's Note:**

> kemungkinan besar akan diteruskan menjadi sebuah fanfiksi beneran(?) yang diusahakan sampe lima rebu kata. crime gitu loh #yaterus. anyway, pertama kali buat policeprocedural!au begini meski sudah lama nonton csi dkk dan lamaaaaa berharap bisa ngembangin ini :))))))) beberapa bagian saya ambil referensi di otak dari serial castle sih wkwk.
> 
> yang mau koreksi soal pangkat di damkar atau kepolisian (jepang, ya, jepang, tepatnya tokyo) di comment silakan. saya sendiri ga yakin sebenernya orz;;
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
